Star Angels of Love & the Unimaginabe Power
by Starry Dragon Knights
Summary: Love. Can it truly save the world? Both past and present?
1. Chapter 1

****

Star Angels of Love

& the Unimaginable power

Chapter 1

"Mom, I'm leaving to go into the well again!" Kagome yelled to her mother. She thought that it would be another normal day: fighting demons and getting another jewel shard.

"Have a good time Kagome" her mother yelled from in the kitchen.

Kagome ran to the mini shrine that held the well. She stopped right in front of the well and she thought again. 'What will Inuyasha say to me once I'm there? I'll bet that he'll start yelling at me like he usually does. I wonder if Sesshomaru. . . .Ah! Never mind, why do I always end up thinking about him anyway?'

Kagome hopped through the well, and when she was in the War and States side of the well she decided to stop for a while. A little while later she heard Shippo's voice. 

"Hey, do you think that Kagome's coming back today?" Shippo said to Sango and Miroku.

"I doubt it, she's probably with that Homo guy" Inuyasha yelled to him "And besides we can look for jewel shards with out her. She just slows us down."

"Sit!" Kagome exclaimed while she climbed out of the well and onto her feet.

"Hey what did you do that for!"

"Well..." Kagome tried to tell him why she said SIT when she was interrupted by Shippo.

"Kagome you're here. I knew that you'd be back today!" Shippo exclaimed to her.

"I'm glad to see you too Shippo!"

"Kagome, hey do you sense a jewel shard or not?! We need to start searching for them now, you know that right!" Inuyasha yelled quite rudely I might add.

"No and besides I don't want to search for them right now, so just shut-up oh and why don't you SIT while you're at it" Kagome yelled just as rudely back to him.

"Hey!"

~*~

"Hm, I knew she couldn't be with my brother very long before they fight." said Sesshomaru, "I'd better get back to Rin before Jaken gets out of control and defies me, besides I need to start studying about that human girl Inuyasha is always hanging around with, and why she could be so strong for a mere human." 'I wonder, why do I ever even think about a lower, much more vulnerable creature than me.

"Well I've got to get going"

(sigh)

~*~

"Hey Inuyasha did you see that?" Kagome asked confused.

"See What" Inuyasha asked her.

"I thought that I had seen the shadow of one of the 'Birds of Paradise' but it looked more like a human with wings, like an Angel!! But it could have been my imagination." she said to him a little to excitedly.

"It couldn't have been your imagination, because I saw it too." Sango said overhearing their conversation, "Maybe we should follow it, do you think so, Kagome?"

"Yes, I think we should, I think I saw it go that way." Kagome answered her pointing to the direction that The Western Lands are, in other words, West.

When she pointed to The Western Lands a strange light came out of her finger and destroyed almost everything in its path.

"Kagome, what just happened and what came out of your finger?" Miroku asked very confused.

"Yes, really what did come out of your finger?" Inuyasha, Shippo, and Sango asked Kagome all at the same time.

"I don't really know, but it was very bright I can at least say that much." Kagome answered them, "And it destroyed almost everything in its path!"

~*~

"Lord Sesshomaru, what was that?" Jaken asked Sesshomaru, "What was that bright light?"

Sesshomaru just placed a very small smile upon his lips.

"No, My Lord, don't smile at me again, the last time you smiled at me you tested the Tenseiga in me, and could have killed me by cutting me in half by your sword!" Jaken exclaimed even louder than he needed to, "The bright light was a burst of energy and power, wasn't it Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Jaken now go get Rin and bring her to me." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

~*~

'Kagome, don't you know? Your scent drives me crazy!' Inuyasha thought 'but why can't I tell her?'

'Inuyasha, I LOVE YOU!!' thought Kagome, 'If only it would come out like that.' 'I know, I'm going to talk to him, RIGHT NOW!'

"Inuyasha, come here I have to talk to you! Kagome exclaimed out to him.

Inuyasha heard her calling him, so he went to see what she wanted. "What do you want Kagome?" he asked her once he was there.

"Uh, Inuyasha, I um . . . I wanted to tell you that . . . um . . .I" Kagome started to say.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG

OMG!! I completely forgot about this freaking story!! I am so sorry to all of you that had read this like. . . uh . . . . 5 years ago? lol Anyway I will start updating A LOT faster. Hopefully like a chapter a month or something like that.

Chapter 2

"What is it?" Inuyasha's gruff voice broke through her nervous concentration.

"Well, I just . . . I wanted to say that I . . ." 'Come on Kagome, you can do this. I love you. That's all it takes.' "I-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" In mere seconds the girl was thrust into the air and began to glow that same light from before. Pain went in shockwaves through her body and Inuyasha stood watching sickeningly fascinated by the sight. Kagome's screams of agony could be heard for miles around before the girl went limp.

"KAGOME!!" The hanyo burst from his stupor and ran towards the suspended girl before him. The bright light began to change colors from red, to green, to purple, to orange, it was changing constantly. Movement caught Inuyasha's eye and he turned to see Sango, Shippo, and Miroku run to them.

Shippo looked at his mother figure with tears in his eyes. "I-Is she d-d-d-dead?" The monk and demon slayer looked on just as the hanyo was fascinated by the wide array of colors surrounding the miko before them.

"Shippo, come to me." Shippo looked around cautiously and saw that none of the others seemed to have noticed anyone talking. 'Kagome?'

"Yeah, it's me." The voice replied. 'Where are you?'

"I'm not exactly sure but the good news is that the pain went away." Shippo could hear Kagome's voice chuckle lightly. 'Kagome.'

"Come to me, Shippo. I need you to come to me." Shippo's eyes widened and he nodded enthusiastically catching the other's attention. 'What do I do, Kagome?'

"Look at my body. I need you to go to it and hug me." Shippo's face held a skeptical expression making Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha wonder if the runt of the pack has finally gone nuts. 'But the light-'

"It won't hurt you. I promise, just trust me." 'OK, Kagome. I'm coming.'

The rest the group looked on as Shippo made faces at nothing and looked somewhat constipated at times. When the little kitsune started moving and walking over to Kagome's limp form they became worried.

"Shippo! Don't go near her yet! We don't know what that light will do to you!" Miroku yelled over the static noise around their friend. Shippo just ignored the monk in favor of going to his mother-figure.

"Shippo, hurry. The time is almost up." In his head Shippo could hear his mother once more and began to run towards her instead of merely walking like he was before.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have brought the human child." The toad like demon pushed a little girl towards his lord in a show of triumph.

"Rin"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" The little girl's eyes shone with adoration as she looked apon the taiyoukai before her.

"Let's go."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin smiled and skipped along beside her lord ignoring the loud squawk from Jaken behind her. Sesshomaru looked up at the cloudless sky and felt the tingle of power ementating from the direction of his brothers forest before hearing a piercing scream. "Lord Sesshomaru? Who is screaming? Are you going to save them like you did Rin?"

"Rin. Be silent." Sesshomaru's command did nothing to distort the girl's heroic image of him. 'It is time that my idiot half brother learns that value of his packmates.

Inuyasha jumped in front of Shippo, effectively blocking him from reaching Kagome. "Don't go any closer, runt." He snorted. Shippo tried nonstop to get by the hanyo as Kagome's voice started to fade.

"Hurry!! Not much longer!" Her voice cried out. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he continued to try and get to her.

"Inuyasha! Leave him be." Sango ordered. Her voice scratchy and hoarse. "Just let him go to her. It is what he wants to do and he must have his reasons."

Inuyasha huffed and stepped aside dejectedly, watching as the little kitsune ran to Kagome, jumped up and hugged her still form.

"Kagome, I'm here."


End file.
